csofandomcom-20200223-history
Package
A package is a set consisting of two or more weapons, equipments or items. It can be purchased by either cash points or in-game points. The player that purchases a specific set will receive the items stated in it. Normal sets All Weapons Set= After purchasing this set, the player will get all original weapons in Counter-Strike. :This set was removed after Free Update patch. |-| All Weapons OBT Set= After purchasing this set, the player will get all original weapons in Counter-Strike and BETA version of Counter-Strike Online weapons: *Daewoo USAS-12 *H&K MP7 *Daewoo K1A *VSK-94 *Dragunov *FN SCAR L *XM8 Carbine :This set was removed after Free Update patch. |-| World Best Set= After purchasing this set the player will get: *M4A1 *AK-47 *AWP *Desert Eagle :This set was removed after Free Update patch. |-| Rookie Set= After purchasing this set, the player will get: *Five-seveN *Beretta 92G Elite II *Benelli M4 *MAC-10 *Galil *FAMAS F1 *QBB-95 :This set was removed after Free Update patch. |-| Fast Attack Set= This set unlocks: *TMP *MAC-10 *Galil *FAMAS *Desert Eagle :This set was removed after Free Update patch. |-| Short Range Set= This set unlocks: *Desert Eagle *Benelli M3 *Benelli M4 *UMP45 *FN P90 :This set was removed after Free Update patch. |-| Variable Set= This set unlocks: *XM8 Carbine *FN SCAR L *Dragunov SVD *VSK-94 *Daewoo K1A *Daewoo USAS-12 :This set was removed after Free Update patch. |-| Special Set= This set unlocks: *Benelli M4 *FN P90 *SG552 *Steyr AUG A1 :This set was removed after Free Update patch. |-| Best Rifle Set= This set unlocks: *M4A1 for Counter-Terrorists. *AK-47 for Terrorists. :This set was removed after Free Update patch. |-| CT Set= Counter-Terrorist Set unlocks: *Five-seveN *Daewoo K1A *FAMAS F1 *M4A1 *Steyr AUG A1 *SIG SG550 Sniper *VSK-94 :This set was removed after Free Update patch. |-| TR Set= Terrorist Set unlocks: *Beretta 92G Elite II *Daewoo USAS-12 *Galil *AK-47 *SIG SG552 *G3SG1 *Dragunov :This set was removed after Free Update patch. |-| Vintage Collection= Vintage Collection unlocks World War II weapons: *Luger P08 *Thompson M1928 |-| Pistol Set= This set unlocks: *P228 *Desert Eagle *Five-seveN *Dual Elites :This set was removed after Free Update patch. |-| Shotgun Set= This set unlocks: *Benelli M4 *Benelli M3 *Daewoo USAS-12 :This set was removed after Free Update patch. |-| SMG Set= This set unlocks *FN P90 *UMP45 *Daewoo K1A :This set was removed after Free Update patch. |-| Sniper Set= After purchasing this set, the player will get all original Counter-Strike and Counter-Strike Online BETA sniper rifles with the combination of a Desert Eagle. :This set was removed after Free Update patch. |-| Assault Rifle Set= This set unlocks: *Galil *FAMAS F1 *AK-47 *M4A1 *SIG SG552 *Steyr AUG A1 :This set was removed after Free Update patch. |-| Machine gun Set= This set unlocks: *M249 *QBB-95 :This set was removed after Free Update patch. |-| Event-based sets Quick Escape SKULL-1 Package= :Main article: Quick Escape SKULL-1 Package. Quick Escape SKULL-1 Package includes the easiest way to escape from the zombie, SKULL-1, and 300,000 game points. |-| Power Dual SKULL-3 Package= Power Dual SKULL-3 Package includes the power of SKULL-3 with 300,000 game points. |-| |-| Cart Rider Best Friend= :Main article: Cart Rider Best Friend Package. A recommended package from the best cart riders Dao and Bazzi. It contains Lightning Dao-1, Lightning Bazzi-1 and Dao Grenade. Available in limited period. |-| Dragon Set= :Main article: Dragon Set. The player can get M4A1 Dragon, AK-47 Dragon and Dragon Knife after purchasing this set, but with different durations in each region. |-| Lightning Zombie Gun= :Main article: Lightning Zombie Gun Package. This package allow you to buy Lightning HZ-1 and Lightning LZ-1 in a set at a discounted price. |-| Journey to the West= :Main article: Journey to the West. This package includes Zhu Bajie Minigun, Sha Wujing Dual Handgun and Ruyi Stick. When a player uses the whole set, the red dot will light up and he/she will get the following bonus: *Zhu Bajie Minigun's speed delay reduced by 30% *Higher damage for Sha Wujing Dual Handgun and Ruyi Stick Survival Tools= :Main article: Survival Tools Package. Purchasing this package will allow Machete, Crowbar and Claw Hammer for use in other modes. |-| World War II Set A= :Main article: World War II Set A. After purchasing this set, the player will get the Mosin, Mauser C96, MG42 and MP40 for permanent at a discounted price. |-| World War II Set B= :Main article: World War II Set B. After purchasing this set, the player will get the M1 Garand, M1918 BAR, Sten Mk2 and M1911 A1 for permanent at a discounted price. |-| Slasher + Eruptor= After purchasing this set, the player will get the Slasher and Eruptor for permanent at a discounted price. |-| Wizard of Oz= :Main article: Wizard of Oz. This package includes Oz Tin Robot Machine Gun, Oz Lion Pistol and Oz Scarecrow Pickaxe. When a player uses the whole set, he/she will get the following bonus: *Oz Tin Robot Machine Gun's maximum round increased to 200 (40 rounds/chamber) *Oz Lion Pistol's reload time is lower and the damage is higher *Oz Scarecrow Pickaxe's speed and damage are increased Decoder Bundled Packages Advanced= skull7decoder20set.png|20 units with SKULL-7 skull7decoder50set.png|50 units with SKULL-7 Skull9decoder50set.png|50 units with SKULL-9 flamedecoder30set.png|30 units with Salamander File:Balrog1decoderboxset30p.png|30 units + 30 C-Boxes + BALROG-I File:Balrog3decoderboxset30p.png|30 units + 30 C-Boxes + BALROG-III File:Balrog5decoderboxset30p.png|30 units + 30 C-Boxes + BALROG-V Balrog7decoder30p.png|30 units with BALROG-VII File:Balrog7decoderboxset30p.png|30 units + 30 C-Boxes + BALROG-VII File:Balrog11decoderbox100p.png|100 units + 100 C-Boxes + BALROG-XI File:Keydecoder30p.png|Nightmare Journey Package File:M134xmas50p.png|50 units + M134 Minigun Christmas File:Mg3xmas50p.png|50 units + MG3 Christmas File:Wa2000decoder40set.png|40 units + WA2000 File:Skull11decoderbox30set.png|30 units + 30 C-Boxes + SKULL-11 File:Skull1decoderboxset30p.png|30 units + 30 C-Boxes + SKULL-1 File:Skull3decoderbox30set.png|30 units + 30 C-Boxes + SKULL-3 File:Skull5decoder30set.png|30 units + SKULL-5 Stronger Dual Infinity Package.png|50 units + Dual Infinity File:Janus7_30advdecoder.png|30 units + JANUS-7 File:Dragondecoderbox50p.png|50 units + Dragon Set File:Skull4decoderboxset30p.png|30 units + 30 C-Boxes + SKULL-4 File:Skull8decoderboxset30p.png|30 units + 30 C-Boxes + SKULL-8 File:Skull6decoderboxset30p.png|30 units + 30 C-Boxes + SKULL-6 File:Petrolboomerdecoderbox50p.png|50 units + Petrol Boomer File:Watercannondecoderbox50p.png|Leviathan package File:M2decoderbox50p.png|50 units + 50 C-Boxes + M2 Browning File:Minordecoder30p.png|30 units + Slasher + Eruptor File:Zshpackagedecoderbox50p.png|50 units + Survival Tools Package |-| A Decoder= Balrog7codeaset30p.png|30 Code A decoders with permanent BALROG-VII set File:Janus5codeaset30p.png|JANUS-5 packaged with 30 Code A Decoders Balrog530codeadecoder.png|BALROG-V with 30 Code A Decoders File:Balrog5codeabox50p.png|BALROG-V with 50 Code A Decoders Balrog9codeaset30p.png|BALROG-IX with 30 Code A Decoders Balrog3codeaset30p.png|BALROG-III with 30 Code A Decoders Balrog1codeaset30p 1.png|BALROG-I with 30 Code A Decoders File:Balrog11codeabox30p.png|BALROG-XI with 30 Code A Decoders + Code Boxes File:Balrog11codeabox100p.png|BALROG-XI with 100 Code A Decoders + Code Boxes Skull5codeabox30p.png|SKULL-5 with 30 Code A Decoders + Code Boxes Skull6codeabox30p.png|SKULL-6 with 30 Code A Decoders + Code Boxes Skull8codeaset30p.png|SKULL-8 with 30 Code A Decoders Stg44codea.png|STG44 with 30 Code A Decoders File:M82codeabox30p.png|M82 with 30 Code A Decoders File:Petrolboomercodeabox50p.png|Petrol Boomer with 50 Code A Decoders File:M2decoderabox50p.png|M2 Browning with 50 Code A Deocders and Code Boxes Aa.png|50 Units + Code Boxes t01.png|Z-VIRUS Transfectant, M32 with 50 Code A decoders and Code Boxes File:Monkeywpnsetcodeabox50p.png|Journey to the West + 50 Code A Decoders and Code Boxes z4setacoderabox100p.png|Shadow Conqueror (30 Days) + 100 Code A Decoders and Code Boxes File:Minorcodea30p.png|Slasher + Eruptor + 30 Code A Decoders File:Zshpackagecodeabox50p.png|Survival Tools Package + 50 Code A Decoders |-| B Decoder= Balrog3codebset30p.png|BALROG-III with 30 Code B Decoders File:Balrog5codebbox50p.png|BALROG-V with 50 Code B Decoders and Code Boxes File:Balrog11codebbox100p.png|BALROG-XI with 100 Code B Decoders and Code Boxes Skull8codebset30p.png|SKULL-8 with 30 Code B Decoders File:Janus5codebset30p.png|JANUS-5 with 30 Code B Decoders File:Janus7_30bdecoder.png|JANUS-7 with 30 Code B Decoders File:Petrolboomercodebbox50p.png|Petrol Boomer with 50 Code B Decoders File:M2decoderbbox50p.png|M2 Browning with 50 Code B Decoders and Code Boxes File:Dbarrel_tbarrelparts_50bdecoder.png|Double-barreled shotgun + Triple-barrel parts + 50 Code B Decoders File:Z4setacoderbbox100p.png|Shadow Conqueror (30 Days) + 100 Code B Decoders and Code Boxes File:Minorcodeb30p.png|Slasher + Eruptor + 30 Code B Decoders File:Zshpackagecodebbox50p.png|Survival Tools Package + 50 Code B Decoders Advanced Enhancement Kit Bundled Package File:Arx160enhadv50p.png|50 Units + ARX-160 File:G11enhadv50p.png|50 Units + G11 File:Kingcobraenhadv50p.png|50 Units + King Cobra File:M2enhadv50p.png|50 Units + M2 File:M95enhadv50p.png|50 Units + M95 File:Mk48enhadv50p.png|50 Units + MK48 File:M82enhadv50p.png|50 Units + M82 File:Uts15enhadv50p.png|50 Units + UTS-15 File:Wa2000enhadv50p.png|50 Units + WA2000 M14ebr 50 advanced enhancement kit set.png|Super Rifle M14 EBR Package Pkm 50 advanced enhancement kit set.png|Killer Machine PKM Package File:As50enhadv50p.png|50 Units + AS50 File:Kinganacondaenhadv50p.png|50 Units + King Cobra + Anaconda File:Ksg12enhadv50p.png|50 Units + KSG-12 File:Skull9enhadv100p.png|100 Units + SKULL-9 File:Skull11enhadv50p.png|50 Units + SKULL-11 Great Shotgun Skull-11 Package.jpg|Great Shotgun SKULL-11 Package File:Natajenniadven50p.png|50 Units + Double Casual Package File:Natajenniadven100p.png|100 Units + Double Casual Package Characters (normal and event sets) Fantastic Union Package= :Main article: Fantastic Union Package. This package includes Natasha and Jennifer for permanent. |-| Formidable Uniform Package= :Main article: Formidable Uniform Package. This package unlocks both Vigilante Corps and PLA for 30 days, also a bonus of of 40,000 game points. |-| Double Agent Package= :Main article: Double Agent Package. This package unlocks Choi Ji Yoon and Ritsuka to use for 30 days. |-| Angel vs Devil package= :Main article: Angel vs Devil package. This package unlocks Criss and Yuri for permanent. |-| Master of Disguise= :Main article: Master of Disguise. This package unlocks May and Erika permanently. |-| Exorcism Legends= :Main article: Exorcism Legends. This package includes Fernando with Holy Bomb and Blair with Silver Luger for use in limited duration (permanent in some regions). |-| Marine Force= :Main article: Marine Force. This package includes Lucia and Enzo for permanent. |-| Double Casual Package= :Main article: Double Casual Package. This package unlocks two better models of Natasha and Jennifer. |-| Pirate Devils Set= :Main article: Pirate Union. This set unlocks both Michaela and Raven for permanent. |-| Soccer Woman Set= :Main article: Soccer Woman Set. This set unlocks both Choi Ji Yoon (Soccer) and Yuri (Soccer) for permanent. They have 1 point bonus in agility and stamina in soccer mode. Mercenary Set= :Main article: Mercenary Set. This set offers both Walter and Carlito for permanent. |-| Spicy and Sexy Set= :Main article: Spicy and Sexy Set. The set includes Michaela (Limited Edition) and Choi Ji Yoon (Limited Edition) for permanent. |-| Meister Package= :Main article: Meister Package. This set unlocks both Henry and Gunsmith for permanent. |-| CSO Assistant= :Main article: CSO Assistant. This set unlocks both Jim and Soy for permanent with discounted price. Vietnamese Classes Set= :Main article: Vietnamese Classes Set. This set unlocks both Krieg and Ha Ly (including La costume) for permanent. Zombie Sets Ultimate Slayer= :Main article: Ultimate Slayer. Ultimate Slayer unlocks M134 Minigun for permanent, Strong Lifepower, Excellent Genes, Bomb Specialist and Gruesome Assassin sets for 30 days. |-| Strong Lifepower= :Main article: Strong Lifepower. When in human form, the player can hold up ammunition for 1.5 times than normal. After turning into a zombie, the player who purchased this set has health up to 1,000 points and armor up to 100 points. |-| Excellent Genes= :Main article: Excellent Genes. After purchasing this set, the human player can jump higher than normal, as high as a zombie can. After the player turns into a zombie, the player's Health Power (HP) is increased from 50% to 70%. |-| Bomb Specialist= :Main article: Bomb Specialist. Bomb Specialist gives a player the ability to carry two HE Grenades at a time when in human form and after becoming a zombie, the player can use a Zombie Grenade. Gruesome Assassin= :Main article: Gruesome Assassin. After purchasing this set, the human player can equip Nata Knife as the melee. If turns into a zombie, the player can use Light Zombie. : This set was removed after the Free Update patch. |-| Merciless Destruction= :Main article: Merciless Destruction. After purchasing this set, the human player can equip hammer as the melee. If affected, the player can use Heavy Zombie. : This set was removed after the Free Update patch. |-| Zombie Class Package= :Main article: Zombie Class Package. Unlocks Gruesome Assassin and Merciless Destruction for 30 days and Zombie Double Up. |-| Demented Doctor= :Main article: Demented Doctor. *'Human': Sprint ability. *'Zombie': Psycho Zombie. : This set was removed after the Free Update patch. Fire and Curse= :Main article: Fire and Curse. *'Human': Firebomb. *'Zombie': Voodoo Zombie. : This set was removed after the Free Update patch. |-| Battle Veteran= :Main article: Battle Veteran. When bought, the player can do 30% more attack damage to zombies as default damage and can be increased to 230% when Morale Boost raises. When turning into a zombie and killed, the player can revive with no waiting time. |-| Terrifying Terror= :Main article: Terrifying Terror. *'Humans': Deadly Shot. *'Zombie': Deimos. : This set was removed after the Free Update patch. |-| Brutal Slayer= :Main article: Brutal Slayer. *'Human': Bloody Blade. *'Zombie': Ganymede. : This set was removed after the Free Update patch. Pain Dominator= :Main article: Pain Dominator. The sixth zombie set that activates Bloody Blade ability for Human while activates Banshee for zombie. Only available in 3, 10 or 30 days. : This set was removed after the Free Update patch. |-| Death Guide= :Main article: Death Guide. The seventh zombie set that activates the Deadly Shot ability for Human while activates Stamper for zombie. Only available in 3, 10 or 30 days. : This set was removed after the Free Update patch. |-| Z-Virus Transfectant= :Main Article: Z-Virus Transfectant. This set unlocks Venom Guard and Sting Finger for use in limited duration. : This set was removed after the Free Update patch. |-| Shadow Conqueror= :Main Article: Shadow Conqueror. This set includes Night Stalker and Spin Diver for use in Zombie 4: Darkness only. Horror and Madness= :Main Article: Horror and Madness. This set is only available in Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies. It allows players to use both Deimos and Ganymede. : This set was removed after the Free Update patch. Zombie Scenario Nightmare Journey Package :Main article: Nightmare Journey Package. This set includes one day duration of Nightmare key and a bonus of 30 Code Decoders. Category:Counter-Strike Online Wiki